Together On The Frozen Sea
by SapphicaWrites
Summary: While visiting the enchanted forest, Anna and Elsa go for a ride near the frozen sea that surrounds the edge of the woods. While taking in the scenery, Anna learns the truth of what happened to her sister the day they saved the forest. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff/Angst)


It wasn't often that Anna joined Elsa in her new place among the Northuldra, in their enchanted forest north of their kingdom of Arendelle. But when she did, she always found herself ever amazed with the wonder of this magical place.

Her visit hadn't just been to see Elsa, of course. She had actually visited to co-ordinate a new trade agreement with the Northuldra so they could receive supplies from Arendelle. Both sisters wanted to do their best to heal the wounds their grandfather had made all those years ago.

But, with the negotiations soon over, Anna and her sister finally got some time to themselves. Now, they were on the frozen ocean that surrounded Elsa's new domain of Atohallan. They stood together on the frozen sea, having just dismounted from their respective equine mounts and enjoying the vast landscape that surrounded them.

This place was so beautiful, and yet Anna still couldn't shake the feeling there was so much they still didn't know about the enchanted forest and what surrounded it. But whatever danger came from this place, Anna knew she'd have Elsa to protect her.

Elsa petted the Nokk who then leapt into the waves below, while Anna's horse trotted back to the shore. The two sisters were left in peace, Anna softly taking Elsa's hand and holding it. It was as cold as ever, but it was a sensation that was so familiar to Anna, it didn't bother her.

But, they were standing on literal ice and Anna hadn't really packed her winter outfit for this trip.

Anna shivered a little but smiled. "I will never get how you're immune to this cold."

Beautiful Elsa chuckled, glancing over at Anna. "Magic dear sister," she stated, walking forward, hair and cape flowing in the ice and wind. Almost dramatically, Elsa raised her hand and produced a small flurry of snowflakes, a sight that still made Anna's eyes wide with wonder. "And being one with the ice and snow, of course, plus... the cold never bothered me anyway~"

Anna giggled, but then she smirked."Riiight, about that... Remember when you actually had a literal cold? On my birthday of all days?"

Her sister blushed. She'd partly forgotten that little misadventure had happened. The memories and slight embarrassment came back to her and she looked away, a little flustered. Anna knew just what buttons to push."Being cold and having a cold are completely different!"

Anna smirked. "Uh-huh."

"Besides, I don't think I'll ever get sick again," Elsa promised. "Ever since I became one with Atohallan... I feel like I've cast off a few aspects of my humanity. Getting sick being one of them."

Anna loved how Elsa spoke of her new wondrous domain. She was glad that Elsa had found her true calling in the world, but yet, she couldn't remember the pain Elsa had put her through to get there, especially after that fateful day months ago now.

Of course, all had been forgiven, but memories were funny things like that. They tended to stick with her.

"Ummm... I hope this isn't a bit touchy, Els but... I've lost some hours worth of sleep thinking about this," she asked. She wanted to know the full story of what really had happened to Elsa, after the Queen had sent her away to pursue her quest alone.

"What did happen to you in Ahtohallan? That caused Olaf to flurry away?"

Elsa looked away, sound a little distant. She too still carried the painful memories. "I... I'd rather not talk about it."

But, Anna had a feeling she already knew what the answer to that question was. "You... you died didn't you."

A slow, drawn-out sigh came from the goddess. Her eyes darted from side to side. She didn't want to recall it but... Anna needed to know. She needed to open up about this. She hated having kept this from her, this guilt, this deep regret.

"I became frozen, my body literally turned into ice... just like you did when you saved me from Hans." She started to cry, remembering the ice covering her body, encasing her completely. The thought of the frost spreading across her made her almost think it was happening again, but looking down at her hand reassured her. But the fear and pain still flowed through her.

She kept crying, hugging herself. She tried to hold it together. "I... I know it sounds bad but it's all in the past now... it can't hurt me... I just need to let it go."

Anna hugged her tightly. "No... this isn't okay. This isn't something to let go, Elsa." Anna sighed. "I... I tried to let go of the fact that I died too once, but I kept having nightmares about it every night."

Elsa's eyes widened. "You... you did?"

Anna nodded. "I didn't tell you because we were still getting used to each other again, and you had your own issues to work out."

"I'm... sorry. I should have been there for you..." She started to cry more, but Anna cupped her cheeks and brought her closer, giving her a deep kiss on the lips. The surprised of the kiss calmed Elsa down and she wrapped her arms around Anna.

Kissing back, Elsa let herself be held in Anna's arms, the young queen kissing her deeper and deeper. The tears kept streaming down her cheeks, but there was warmth building, happiness from the fact that despite everything, she still had the woman she loved.

They parted from the kiss, Anna still embracing her sister and their foreheads touching, both of them holding the other close.

Elsa held her sister, sighing. "I... I thought I would actually last forever, my power would be eternal... but I am not as immortal or as powerful as everyone thinks... I'm still human."

Looking up at Elsa, Anna smiled, moving her hand upward to stroke Elsa's cheek. "If you ask me Elsa... that's probably the best thing about you. You're this amazing, powerful ice goddess... yet, you're more human than anyone else. Kind, compassionate, always down to earth."

The warmth in Elsa's heart only grew. Anna... was just indescribable in how loving and compassionate she was. She didn't deserve her, and yet here she was, right at her side. "You always know what to say," Elsa whispered, cuddling Anna. "What would I do without you?"

Anna smiled, leaning up and kissing her again. "So... wanna go back to the Northuldra village now?"

The goddess blushed, and then she had an idea. Something she should have done a long, long time ago. "Actually... I've been meaning to do something for a while... would you like to see Atohallan Anna?"

Her sister blinked. "Wait, what? Me go there? Is it safe?

"It's part of me, of course, it's safe," Elsa assured her. "Think of it like my Ice palace, only with a lot more magic."

Reassured by Elsa's words, Anna snuggled closer. "As long as you're safe and sound, I'm always ready." She looked around. "So... how are we gonna get there? You gonna sprout wings and fly me there like the gorgeous angel you are?"

"Nothing so dramatic... besides, it's quite a ride by a normal horse, so I will save Kjekk's energy to take you back to Arendelle later when we return. Instead..."

She whistled and from the depths of the water, the Nokk emerged, neighing as it pranced around Elsa and Anna. The beast soon came to a stop and Elsa stroked it's snout, before climbing atop it and holding out her hand to Anna to join her.

"We shall ride there together, my love."

Giggling, Anna climbed atop the Nokk, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. The blonde smiled, taking the icy reigns into her hands and letting the Nokk carry them across the ice towards Atohallan. Anna sighed, resting as Elsa carried her.

It felt an honour that Elsa was finally sharing this special place with her, just like how Elsa felt honoured to have a place in Anna's heart.

xXx

**Author's note: **Sorry for the feels with this one. Here, have some tissues "hands tissues to the readers"


End file.
